


But, Sir!

by MacBeka



Series: Bard and Thrandy, sitting in a tree... [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Slavery, Dirty Talk, Feels, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm a kinky bitch, Ice Play, M/M, M/S, Master!Thranduil, Modern AU, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, it was never meant to be this long, mostly - Freeform, of the happy variety, slave!Bard, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has been really busy. Bard kind of resents that (who is he kidding, he fucking hates it). The only way he can see to get his Master's attention is by being naughty. Let's just say, it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavulin98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavulin98/gifts).



> For this prompt from tumblr:
> 
> "Hello! I read your barduil fics and I love them. ;D I saw that you take prompts? It it true, can you please make master/slave fic? thrandy being the master and bard being a rebel slave."
> 
> I kind of played liberally with it, so that Bard wasn't so much rebelling as playing up and being naughty for attention. Hopefully this isn't too kinky or weird for you, lavulin (I'm a kinky bitch, what can I say?)

This week had been a long one. And a lonely one, now that Bard thought about it. Not only had he been incredibly busy at work, but he'd been alone as soon as he got home; Thranduil was working a big case and he needed to stay at the office until late at night. Bard didn't remember a day this week that he'd still been awake by the time Thranduil got home. He hated it. So he'd been playing up, leaving his chores and not doing everything he was supposed to. For example, he hadn't emptied the dishwasher all week, and he'd only done the dishes when the pile had grown out of hand. He hadn't vacuumed, hadn't dusted, hadn't done all of the things he was supposed to. When none of that worked at getting Thranduil's attention, he'd even started wearing clothes in bed, which he was strictly forbidden from. That hadn't worked either. Usually a stickler for tidiness and good behaviour, this was very unlike Thranduil.

So, here he was, feeling frustrated, hurt, lonely, and an all manner of other things that he didn't want to look too closely at. What on earth could Thranduil be working on that was so time-consuming he didn't even have time to punish his slave for insubordinance and disobedience? What if... No, Thran would never do that. But, what if? And then, what if Bard's actions were only further pushing him away? Suddenly fighting hyperventilation, Bard reached for his phone before hesitating. He was just over-reacting, surely. He wasn't supposed to be on his phone in the office, anyway. Yeah, that was a good excuse not to call.

"Call him," Tauriel said across the aisle of their small office without looking up at him, focusing on her screen over the rim of her mug.

"What?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Your boyfriend. Call him. You're not going to get any work done when you're like that. If you don't, I will."

Bard nodded slightly. He knew that she wasn't even kidding. He picked up the phone and speed-dialled before he could change his mind. Listening to the ringing was almost unbearable, but as soon as Bard heard that voice, his shoulders sagged in relief.

"Bard? What's wrong, aren't you supposed to be working?" Thranduil asked, the sound of him shushing someone in the background.

"Who else is with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Just Galion and Legolas. Are you okay?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, fidgeting with a broken pen that he'd never got round to throwing away. He didn't know how to respond without seeming like a possessive dick.

"I'm fine," was all he said.

"Oh. Okay... I'll see you tonight, yeah? I'm just putting the finishing touches on this case before I have to present it to Elrond on Monday."

"Yeah... I'll see you later..." He hung up quickly, setting his phone down, feeling worse than he had before he rang.

Sighing, he got up, collected his stuff and punched his card for the day. Tauriel was giving him a weird look, but he just waved goodbye and left. He kept his head down and walked fast enough that no one would bother trying to stop him to talk. He got to the car and climbed in, resting his head on top of the steering wheel. He needed ice cream. He was supposed to ask permission before eating any treats like that, but right now he didn't care. Thranduil could shove it.

He had to pause at his own thoughts. In all the years he and Thranduil had been together - especially since they took their BDSM relationship to the next level, he had  _never_  thought anything like that. His desire to please and attentiveness was apparently what had attracted Thran in the first place. He sighed and started the car, trying not to dwell on the analysis of his thoughts for too long, heading for the little store on the street corner near their apartment. 

Well, by 'apartment', he meant Thranduil's luxury penthouse. 

Bard drove almost on autopilot, not remembering getting out of the car to buy ice cream. On any other day, that would probably worry him. Some part of his brain wondered whether it was possible to get subdrop without even doing a scene. Probably. After parking the car in one of their reserved spaces (he still scoffed at that) and heading up in the elevator, Bard kicked off his shoes as untidily as possible, heading straight for their kitchen. He grabbed a spoon, left the drawer open and dropped onto the sofa with the TV remote. 

Part of him was finding all of this rule-breaking exhilirating, but the part of him that adored his Master, not Thranduil, was horrified by his action. He was supposed to neatly put his shoes in the cupboard and immediately undress, leaving his clothes in a neat pile by the front door. When alone, he wasn't supposed to sit on the sofa without having prior permission. He definitely had to ask permission for treats like ice cream, and he most certainly was  _not_  supposed to eat straight out of the tub. He smirked to himself as he clicked on the next episode of  _Breaking Bad_  in their Netflix list (which he most definitely wasn't allowed to watch without Thran. 

And that was how Thranduil found him several hours later, the ice cream tub and spoon abandoned on the coffee table. Bard tensed briefly at the sound of the front door opening. 

"Bard?" Thranduil called, coming into the living room after a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV," was his curt reply.

There was a moment of hesitation. "Without me?"

"Apparently so."

He could imagine the frustrated scowl on Thranduil's face. He really wanted to turn around to look, but this was all part of his misbehaviour. 

"I, uh... Finished that case I was working on..."

"Oh, okay."

"Bard, are you... upset with me?"

That made his anger flare. He turned around on the sofa, glaring. "No, darling, whatever gave you that idea?"

Thranduil flinched at the tone of his voice and slowly set his briefcase down, loosening his tie slightly. Bard somehow managed not to be distracted by the movement. He moved round to stand in front of him and picked up the remote to turn the TV off. Bard didn't argue, just sat quietly. After a moment of apparent internal debate, Thranduil knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on his knees. 

"Is this because I've not been around?" he asked softly. 

"No," Bard snapped firmly, crossing his arms. "What made you think that? Was it the fact that I've not done any chores all week, or the fact that I haven't been making your breakfast - because you're gone before I wake up anyway - or that I've been sleeping with clothes on, or that I'm now sat here, eating ice cream out of the tub, in an effort to get your attention!"

Bard hadn't meant to shout. Hadn't meant to show his anger, the hurt or frustration, but once he started, it all came tumbling out, and now he was fighting a sob that was trying to crawl out of his throat. 

"Oh, my love..." Thranduil whispered, quickly moving to sit beside him. When Thranduil's arms went around him, the single sob escaped. He pulled his knees up and curled close. "I'm so sorry, Bard, I had no idea that you felt like this."

"No, of course you didn't. You haven't even looked at me. I haven't even seen you," he whispered. 

"I'm sorry, pet. I am, I'm so sorry. I..." He sighed. "Elrond said that if I did the paperwork for this case, I could have the whole of next week off. I spoke to your boss too, arranged it for you. It was going to be a surprise..."

Bard frowned and looked up at him, trying to absorb what he was being told. 

"I was going to take you to that log cabin you loved so much, remember?"

"The one from our first anniversary?" Bard asked quietly, unable to stop a little smile. 

"Yeah, that one. I was..." Thranduil hesitated, turning an idea over and over in his mind. "Stay here, I'll be back in just a second, I promise. I promise, pet, let go."

Bard eventually let go, managed to make his fists unfurl from Thranduil's pristinely ironed shirt (he'd always been proud of his ironing skills). He sat quietly, listening to the sound of Thranduil moved around their bedroom. When he came back, the jacket was gone, his tie was undone around his neck and the top button of his shirt was undone. Bard watched him move awkwardly to stand in front of him. 

Thranduil knelt down in front of him. On one knee. Bard felt his heart stop and his eyes widen as Thran lifted up a beautiful ring, delicately decorated with small inset diamonds. Knowing Thranduil, it cost a fortune. 

"I was going to ask you to marry me, Bard. Whether we have to go somewhere else for it, I don't care. I want you to be at my side forever. I'm sorry to have upset you so much, but I wanted it to be as romantic as possible, and what's more romantic than a moonlit night in front of that beautiful lake. This is second-best though."

Bard laughed in surprise and pulled Thranduil up off the floor to kiss him firmly, his hands gripped the front of his shirt again. Thranduil gasped in surprise but returned his kiss just as much. 

"I'm hoping that's a yes?"

"Of course. I want a full-time collar then," Bard blurted out, blushing pink, making Thran pause as he put the ring on his finger. 

Thranduil's eyes darkened as they flicked down to his neck. He nodded quickly. "Okay. Tomorrow. We'll look tomorrow."

Bard nodded, noticing the slight press of a growing erection against his thigh. "You like that idea, Master? Everyone knowing that I'm yours?"

"The first thing everyone's going to know is that you've been a naughty boy. Misbehaving, acting out, not remembering just how much I love you. That deserves punishment, don't you think?"

"Yes, Master," he whispered, bowing his head in submission. 

"Good boy. When I stand up, I want you to go to the play room, okay? You're going to strip down and leave your clothes -  _neatly -_ by the door. Then sit on the bed, legs crossed."

Thranduil waited a brief moment to ensure that Bard had heard before standing. Bard immediately stood too and walked down the hallway to their play room (he resolutely refused to call it a dungeon). He followed all of Thranduil's instructions, having to close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm his breathing. He was curious as to what his punishment would be, but he knew better than to ask. All he'd get in response would be an annoying 'You'll see'. 

He gasped in surprise at the feeling of Thranduil climbing onto the bed behind him. Damn Thranduil and his silent ninja movements. 

"Relax," Thranduil whispered against the shell of his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me."

"Yes, Master."

"Safeword?" He could hardly remember with the way those lips were teasing the skin of his neck. "Answer me, Bard."

"Yellow and red," he gasped out.

"Good boy."

Silk went across his eyes, tying firmly behind his head. Bard grinned slightly: Thranduil's tie. There was the familiar scent of leather as Thranduil secured his play collar, removing the day collar he'd been wearing for God knows how long. He flexed his neck automatically to make sure it was comfortable, nodding his assent. With his sight gone, every touch from Thranduil's hands was so sensitive, scorching and cool at the same time. The sound of all the little noises Thran makes suddenly echoing around his head, and he loved it. 

"I'm going to enjoy our week off, pet. Test out all of my new rope designs. God, this skin of yours was just  _made_  to be marked. Maybe if you're good I'll get your favourite flogger out. I know you've missed it."

Bard whined, pushing his hips back to get a more intimate touch. Thranduil just lightly smacked his thigh as a reprimand. 

"I love you so much, Bard. You're amazing, in every single way."

Bard blushed and tipped his head back when he felt Thranduil's long hair - now loose from its braid - brush his leg, a sure sign that he wanted to kiss Bard's neck. 

"I need to bind you  _just_  right. What would you suggest, pet? Perhaps your arms?" He pulled Bard's arms behind him, holding them together at the elbow. "Or your legs?" He pushed Bard's legs out from the way they were crossed. Automatically, Bard pulled them under him so he was on his haunches. "So many possibilities, so little time... I think just your arms for now. I'll leave you helpless another day."

"Please," Bard gasped out, now fully hard just from listening to Thranduil. "Please, Master, please."

"Do I hear you begging for punishment, pet?" Thranduil teased. 

"Yes!" he whined. The sooner his punishment was over, the sooner they could get to the orgasms. Thank God Thran didn't have any rules about him coming--just everything else.

Thranduil chuckled softly and stroked his hair briefly before getting up. Bard tried to listen to what he was doing but the sound of his own blood was too loud in his ears already. God, he was so worked up already, and Thranduil hadn't even touched him. He could only put it down to more than a week since the last time they... did anything. He was hoping sex was on the cards tonight, though. 

"Of course it is, love. And yes, you're that obvious. Patience, pet. Just wait."

The bed dipped again as Thranduil came back. He positioned Bard's arms behind his back so each hand was gripping the opposite elbow. The command to stay like that was silent and unnecessary. He grinned slightly as Thranduil started deftly manipulating the rope in his hands to keep Bard's arms firmly immobile. Bard pulled at the rope and nodded his approval. 

"You're so beautiful like this, Bard,  _especially_  like this."

Then he was gone again. The sound of a familiar drawer opening had Bard groaning already. He had a Pavlovian response to the sound of that drawer; that was where Thranduil kept his favourite toys. This was becoming less and less like a punishment, and he was really okay with that. Thranduil laughed as he came back. He sat - presumably on the edge of the bed, from the way it dipped - and pulled Bard towards him gently. 

Bard let himself be carefully manhandled so he was draped across Thranduil's lap. The  _click_  of the lube cap opening had him automatically spreading his legs a little more. 

"Good boy," Thran whispered as he pushed a finger in. 

As usual, Thranduil worked slowly, pressing all the right places to get Bard so hard it occasionally hurt. He was moaning and whining and mewling and whimpering and all of the noises that Thranduil said he loved so much. When his fingers - all four of them - disappeared, Bard couldn't hold back in sob at the loss. 

"Thran, please! Please, Master, please, please..." he begged, whimpering. 

Thranduil was silent, no sign that he was even doing anything. A hand suddenly landed on the back of Bard's thigh, making him cry out, but then something was being pushed quickly into him. He moaned loudly as whatever it was worked over his prostate. This was his  _favourite_  toy, curved so perfectly that even if he stayed still there was a constant thrum of pleasure through his veins at the slight pressure against his prostate. 

"Do you know what I'm going to do, pet?" Bard shook his head. "Do you want to know?" He nodded quickly. Thranduil's hand landed sharply on his backside, jolting the toy deeper inside of him. He moaned, pushing back against his hand. "I'm going to spank you, so can't sit properly tomorrow. And you'll be naked all day, seeing as it's just us."

"Master, please," he whimpered. "Please..."

Bard had no idea what he was actually asking for, just... anything. Any sort of satisfaction or friction that could relieve the ache in his leaking cock. Instead of telling him to have patience or shush, or any of his usual responses, Thranduil smacked him again. Right over his hole. Bard shouted in surprise, arching and writhing. Thranduil put a hand between his shoulder blades to hold him still. Thranduil carried on, ranging the intensity of his spanks so Bard never knew what to expect, moving around his backside and across the tops of his thighs to ensure the whole area was the desired colour. The sensations of being spanked, bound, blindfolded and internally stimulated was all too much, and he was right on the edge. 

Then Thranduil stopped. 

With one last smack, the toy was gone and there was nothing. Beyond the noise of his ragged breathing, Bard couldn't hear anything. All he knew was the horrible ache in his cock, and he couldn't do anything about it. Thranduil wasn't even squeezing him to ensure he didn't come, he just... Took everything away. Bard sobbed in frustration. Thranduil didn't even chuckle, just shifted him off his lap so he was once again kneeling on the bed. His hips jerked against nothing but air. The dip in the bed lifted and Thranduil was gone. He was still in the room. Somehow, Bard just knew that. 

"This is all part of your punishment, Bard," Thranduil whispered, his lips brushing his neck suddenly. "You're not going to come until I let you, do you understand? If you come, this whole scene will come to an end, yes?"

Bard whimpered but nodded, letting his head fall forward as he took deep breaths to bring himself back from the edge. Thranduil was whispering encouragements to him. 

"Good boy," he'd say, "you're such a good boy for me."

Eventually, when Bard felt like he wasn't going to come at the slightest touch like a teenager, he nodded a little. Thranduil kissed his hair and climbed onto the bed again. 

"You can lie on your back if you'll be comfortable."

Bard moved so he was on his back. With his arms bound as they were, he just had to arch his back over them slightly. The bed moved underneath him and Thranduil's mouth closed over one of his nipples, making him gasp and arch further. His hand came up to play with the other one, flicking and pinching, pulling and rolling. When they were hard pebbles on his chest, Thranduil sat back to admire his handiwork. There was a brief moment of  _nothing_ , until something tight squeezed his nipple. He cried out and arched again, his spine beginning to hurt with how he was squirming and wriggling. He threw his head back, sobbing at the pain that just felt so  _good_. The same happened to the other before Thranduil licked and sucked at them again. 

"Oh, fuck," Bard gasped, his hips bucking forward. "Please, Master, I need you in me, please."

"That feel good, pet?" he asked, blowing cool air over his spit-damp nipples.

"So good," he mewled. "So, so, so good. Please!"

"Soon, my love, I promise."

Thranduil got off the bed, making Bard whine and kick his legs - just a little - in frustration. He was soon back though, putting something on the side table from the sound of it. A lid was coming off something and there was a moment of tense silence. 

"Relax, Bard," Thranduil chuckled, "we've done this before."

An ice cube was suddenly pressed against his burning nipple. He cried out, kicking slightly again. Throwing his head back, he felt close again. The blood trapped in his nipple was hot, scorching, and the ice felt amazing. It moved to his other nipple and now he was moaning and panting raggedly. The cube was gone, before it was suddenly pressed to the underside of his cock, making him practically scream. It definitely dealt with his impending orgasm. 

"Shall I fuck you yet, Bard?" Thranduil asked non-chalantly, as if they were discussing what to have for dinner. 

"Yes!" he shouted, his breath hiccuping. "Oh, please, Master, please, I need it."

"Need it? Then I best give it to you. Sit up."

Thranduil helped him sit up before lying down himself, pulling Bard to straddle him. Bard gasped at the sudden movement, grabbing on to Thranduil's arm. God, how he wished he could see Thran right now. All those thoughts flew from his mind when he felt the head of Thranduil's cock against his achingly empty hole. He wanted to push back onto that gorgeous dick, feel it deep in him. He groaned at his own thoughts. 

Thranduil pulled him quickly down until he was fully seated and he moaned loudly, letting his head loll back. He vaguely realised he was digging his nails into Thranduil's chest, but Thranduil wasn't complaining. 

"Fuck me, Master, please..." he whispered, too breathless for anything louder. 

Thranduil didn't reply but he definitely did as asked, lifting Bard, waiting a moment, and then simultaneously pulling him down and thrusting up in a way that hit his prostate dead on. Bard cried out, hips jerking. Thranduil did it again, carrying on until Bard had caught his breath a little to join in with the rhythm. 

"Shit," Thranduil groaned when Bard squeezed his muscles around him as he dropped down. God, how he loved making Thranduil swear. He wished he could see the faces he was making, because he was fucking beautiful, especially with his hair all splayed out around him like a halo. The halo of some sex god. 

"I'm-- I'm going to come, Master, I can't--"

"Whenever you want, pet, come when you want."

He felt Thranduil's fingers on his nipples, playing with the clamps he'd used. He paused with his hands on them and shoved his cock as hard as he could against Bard's prostate. Bard probably screamed when he came, especially when Thranduil pulled those clamps off him just as he did. 

* * *

 

Apparently he blacked out as well, because the next time he opened his eyes, his binds were gone, as was the blindfold, and he was clean. Well, as clean as Thranduil ever permitted him to get immediately after a scene. Speaking of...

He looked around the room, looking for his boyfriend - fiance now, he reminded himself. The room was swimming slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and then blinked a few times. Everything was more normal when he opened them again. The door opened and Thranduil appeared, gloriously naked. He grinned when he saw Bard was awake and came over, setting some food and orange juice on the side table. Lying beside him, Bard grinned back sleepily. 

"It's been a long time since you passed out during sex," Thranduil teased with a grin, playing with Bard's hair. 

"It's been a long time since you were that much of a tease," Bard retorted, weakly lifting his hand to wrap Thranduil's long hair around it. 

Thranduil chuckled and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Thran."

They were quiet for a while, happy. 

"By the way, Bilbo was at the door earlier. Asked if we could be a bit quieter next time." Bard groaned and buried his now scarlet face in Thranduil's neck. "I think we'll have to invest in some better sound-proofing. At least he only thought we were being as loud as normal people usually get. Imagine if he'd heard you screaming like that, would have shocked the socks off his delicate sensibilities."

Bard smacked Thranduil's shoulder. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> This got majorly out of hand...
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
